Technical Field
The invention relates to a pixel array, and particularly relates to a pixel array suitable for slim border designs.
Related Art
Generally, as a screen is developed towards a trend of lightweight and a profile thereof is developed to have the maximum display region, a non-display region used for shielding connection lines at periphery of the screen is reduced to enlarge the display region of the screen, so as to cope with the design requirement of slim border. A method for narrowing a frame border is developed in recent years, by which selection lines are configured besides scan lines and data lines, where the selection lines are electrically connected to the corresponding scan lines through bridge points. In this way, a chip can transmit scan signals to the corresponding scan lines through the selection lines. According to such layout design, since both of the scan lines and the data lines are wired to the chip from the same side of the display region, a width of the non-display region is narrowed, so as to cope with the design requirement of slim border.
However, the limitation of the wire design of the selection line often results in that the distribution of bridge points is not continuous, so that the resistor-capacitor (RC) is not continuous. Therefore, when a signal is transmitted (e.g., the scan signal is transmitted to the corresponding pixel), charging time for neighbouring pixels corresponding to the neighbouring scan lines may be different because of the difference of the distances between the bridge points and the neighbouring pixels, thereby resulting in the generation of band mura, so that the display quality is influenced.